


The Maze Runners

by Emma_302



Series: The maze runners [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 04:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_302/pseuds/Emma_302
Summary: Charles and Oliver are brothers.
Series: The maze runners [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214816





	The Maze Runners

**Author's Note:**

> Charles and Oliver are brothers.

Emma Watson as Crystal 

Thomas Brodie-Sangster as Roman

Bill Skarsgard as Klaus 

William Franklyn-Miller as Romeo

Benjamin Wadsworth as Oliver

Christian Coulson as Charles 

Joesph Morgan as Julian 

Robbie Kay as William 

Skandar Keynes as Joshua 


End file.
